Head Boy
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: AU Marauders Era! In which Severus becomes Head Boy instead of James. Written for the AU! Marauders Competition Prompts on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot and it is for the AU Marauders Competition Prompts on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Pairing: Severus/Sirius

Prompt: Severus is made Head Boy instead of James

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus Snape shook his head in amazement that he had been made Head Boy. He still couldn't believe it even though he had the proof right in front of his eyes. He had been sure that Dumbledore would have given the Head Boy position to James Potter but no he got it instead. Although he had to admit that since the whole werewolf thing happened that both James and Sirius had settled down quite a bit.

Now instead of pranking each other he worked with the Marauders in pranking those who bully other people. Besides now that they were all working together they hadn't been caught once in any of the pranks that they had pulled. He knew that James would be happy for him just like he would have been happy for James had he been made Head Boy.

As he walked down the corridor on the Hogwarts Express looking for James, Sirius, and Remus he couldn't help but be thankful that his school life was no longer as hard as his home life. He had to admit even if only to himself that he enjoyed having actual friends and not people who expected him to do favors for them just because of who they were. It was also because of those three that he didn't join the Death Eaters when they tried to recruit him. There was no way in hell he was going to join a group that he had no doubt would target his friends. He wasn't going to lose his friends.

He stopped when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind and couldn't stop a small smile forming on his lips. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and the smile grew when he saw who he had thought it would be that wrapped their arms around him. "Hello, Sirius."

Sirius smirked at Severus. "Hello, Severus. I see that you made Head Boy. James, Remus, and I were all hoping that it would be you."

Severus smirked. "Since James didn't get it I would have been the next one to get it. If they would have given it to someone else they would have had to justify themselves to a whole student body. I couldn't believe it when I opened up my Hogwarts letter and the badge fell out. Even now I still can't believe that I was made Head Boy."

Sirius smiled softly and pulled Severus backwards to the compartment that him, James, Lily, and Remus had commandeered. Once the doors shut behind them he pulled Severus to him and kissed him tenderly before he pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. "We had no doubt that it would be you, love. After all you have the highest grades of our year plus you managed to get James and I to buckle down and study like we're supposed to. Dumbledore would have been stupid to have anyone else as the Headboy."

James chuckled from where he was sitting with Lily on his lap. "I had a letter all written out to Dumbledore and McGonagall if I would have been given the Head Boy spot. There was no way I was going to take it when it is you that deserves it, Severus. But my letter wasn't even needed. Congratulations on making Head Boy."

Severus blushed slightly and shot James a mock glare. "This doesn't give you the right to make jokes about me being Head Boy, James. If you do I'll let Lily deal with you."

Sirius laughed as he sat down and pulled Severus down onto his lap. He nuzzled his face into Severus' neck and kissed it lightly. "That will keep him in line, Sev. Now that you get your own dorm I can stay with you without worrying about getting hexed by your dormmates. Although I have to say that I am surprised that they have been surprising accepting of our relationship."

Severus laughed. "That would be because Regulus hexed them constantly anytime they tried to insult you or I. He may be your younger brother, Siri, but he is quite protective of you and I both. Since we've pretty much taken him under our wing so to speak he has been very outspoken on certain things. In fact I heard that he actually told one of the Death Eaters to go screw himself because there was no way in hell he was going to join a group of wannabe blood supremacist that bow down to a half blood bastard that has daddy issues."

Sirius choked and looked at Severus with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

Severus nodded. "From what I picked up from Lucius Malfoy it has been made known to the whole group of Death Eaters. This just may change the direction of the war and I for one hope that it does."

Sirius sighed. "You're not the only one, love. Do you have to hold a meeting before we reach Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded again and turned his head to kiss Sirius before he stood up at the same time as Lily. "Yes, we have to hold a meeting with the prefects. I will come back after the meeting so that we can take the same carriage up to the castle. Be good, love."

Sirius chuckled. "I'm always good and you know it, Severus."

Severus huffed and shook his head even as he smiled. He nodded at James who stood up also since he was prefect and led the way out of the compartment and towards the compartment that would hold the meeting for the prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl. He wanted nothing more than to get it over with so that he could be back with Sirius.

He still couldn't believe how much he loved the boy who had once tormented him constantly but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was because of Sirius that he realized that he was worth loving. It was because of Sirius that he realized that the family you came from didn't mean you had to be the same way as them. It was because of Sirius that he had finally realized that while he may be dark he was also light. So with those thoughts in mind he held the attention of all the prefects throughout the whole meeting and then dismissed them. When he saw James and Lily smile at him he smiled back. He was no longer afraid to show emotion. He was no longer afraid to let someone close to him. It was mainly because of Sirius but also because of James, Lily, and Remus that he had the family that he always wished that he had.

So as he walked back down the corridor of the train he nodded and smiled slightly at those who congratulated him on becoming Head Boy.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* So there is this one... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
